WITCH or Witch: Theres a Difference?
by barabOLYA
Summary: ummm...i really cant think of a good summaray but this is CalebWill and a Harry Potter cross over...oh and i accept all death threats they give me an excuse to not do me homework...which i should be doing right now...


a/n: I know what your thinking not a Lily/James fic OMG! Oh and this is a cross over is your still interested….this is a W.I.T.C.H. based since this is the witch section…..or at least "W.I.T.C.H. or Witch: where's the difference?" is, the HP one has a different title…you tell me….any way

disclaimer: I don't either the witch or HP chars….I've never even seen a WITCH episode, but I've read a little too much fan fiction so I know the basic and in depth stuff…not to mention I'm in a anime guild on neopets that centers around sailor moon, winx, witch, and something I don't remember….any way that disclaimer was way to long….

Beginning of the summer

"Will! Watch out!" yelled Hay Lin as the monster they were fighting spit orange acid. Will barely got out of the way.

"Thanks Hay Lin!" Will called dodging more acid spit.

"Hey Tarnee what cant acid penetrate?" asked Cornelia trying to drag the thing back into the portal with tree roots

"Umm…glass… but I really don't this we'll be able to get any right now!" she called back

Suddenly a jet of silver light surrounded by sparkles hitting the monster, then thing was surrounded with glass and by the look of it suffocating.

"WATER!" Irma cried pushing the glass monster into the portal. Each called their own element and closed the portal with Will.

"Wow that was so freakin hard!" gasped Cornelia

"You said it Corny" replied Irma sitting down

"Don't call me…. Ah whatever I don't have the energy to argue right now" she sighed and plopped down to the ground

"I think that was weird how it suddenly was surrounded with glass though…"wondered Will

"And that jet of light…I really don't think it was one of our powers…" Tarnee thought out loud. Soon the girls were discussing different possibilities…but Hay Lin sat oddly quiet thinking. _That jet came from me…but I didn't do anything…it just jumped out…_

"Hay Lin what do you think?" asked Will

"Umm….I think we should ask Grandma." She hastily replied

**Silver Dragon**

"Hi grandma!" greeted Hay Lin as they walked into the back rooms

"Hello Mrs. Lin' greeted the girls.

"Mrs. Lin we have a problem…" said Will as she told their story.

"truthfully girls I have no I idea what you described to me was. At first when you described it to me I thought it was Hay Lin's magic but after hearing the rest it would have been impossible for the air guardian to have created glass. I must look into it, I'll tell you anything I can find out. I'm sorry said Yan Lin fter the girls told their story

"it's okay Mrs. Lin we understand." Replied Will and left with the girls.

"hey Will isn't it abou time you should be going to that date with Mat?" said Irma wiggling her eyebrows.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Will "sorry girls got to run!" as she took off, causing all the girls to laugh.

**At a restaurant/coffee shop I guess…**

Matt sighed Will was late as always. He sat at the booth sipping his coffee _I'll give her 10 more minutes…_ just as he finished the thought he heard the bell on the door jingle and sure enough Will walked in gasping she had clearly been running.

"sorry I'm late!" she gasped. Matt looked into her reddish brown eyes.

"Will…I think we need to brake up" he said. Will's face contorted with fury and confusion.

"why?" she choked….

a/n: hahahahahahaha aren't I ebil? Aren't I the ebilist human being ever created? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whats the reason? Does he know about the gaudians? Or is it something else you'll have to wait until next time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Actually I'm not ebil enough to that….espcially cause then my story is only 2 pages long which is WAY to short any way!

"Why?" Will choked out.

"Well I've been dating Cornelia for a couple months now and I feel really guilty about cheating on you." He sighed (a/n yes I'm welcome all death threats! XD)

"Cornelia's dating Caleb though!" cried Will

"yeah well she's going to brake it off with him so I decided I should too." He replied solemnly. Will stared at him for a moment then grabbed his coffee and dumped on his pants and ran out of the restaurant.

**Will running**

Will ran blindly, well she could feel herself getting close to the other guardians so she must have been running in th direction of The Silver Dragon but she wasn't sure. Suddneely she ran into something. Will opened her eyes just to glare at the person who'd she fallen on top of…Cornelia

"how could you?" Will choked out

Cornelia looked confused for a second and then realization dawned on her grey-blue eyes

"look Will I'm sorry but it's just…"she started

"Have you told Caleb?" Will interrupted

"Will, I couldn't…" she tried again

"Have you told Caleb!" Will yelled her anger flowing through that question

"no." Cornelia whispered

"Go tell him now or else I will" Will whispered menacingly. Cornelia eyes widened in horror nodded her head and ran off (s/n: lets just say Caleb is on earth right now…) Will glared in the direction Cornelia had ran, she hoped Caleb would explode…only that could make that heartless wench feel guilty.

**Silver Dragon**

The girls were laughing about one thing or another when the heard Will come crying.

"Oh my god! Will! What happened?" Cried Hay Lin

"Whatever Matt did he is going to get it!" hissed Irma

"Let her breathe guys!-" yelled Tarnee "thank you. Now Will what happened?' she gently asked. So Will told them.

"Oh. My. God! I. Am. Going. To. KILL HER!" screamed Irma

"That's a new low, even for Cornelia!" hissed Hay Lin

"Guys its okay I'll live and besides I made her go tell Caleb." replied Will

"You're right I guess." Said Tarnee

"You and Caleb should go out." giggled Irma

"Oh my god! No! That's just wrong!" screeched Will

"Oh really? How?" asked Hay Lin

"He's like an older brother to me! That's how!" hissed Will

"Fine." Irma sighed

"Anyway I got to go I have to go do that community service stuff my mom signed me up for." said Will as she headed out the door. Once she was out of earshot.

"We're so hooking them up!" giggled Irma

"Hooking who up?" asked a new voice. All three girls turned around frightened.

"Oh hi Caleb!" Irma stammered.

"Yeah hi!" Hay Lin quickly said

"Way to be inconspicuous guys" sighed Tarnee as the hid her head behind a book.

"Who were you planning on hooking up?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Caleb would you like to go out with Will?" Irma asked failing to hide an evil smile

"NO! Why?" he replied a little too quickly

"Oh and your so much better at being inconspicuous. You just basically told them you like Will." Tarnee sighed pretending to still be reading

"So you do like her! HA! I knew it!" cheered Irma

"Irma you just decided to hook Will and him up today cause Matt dumped her for Cornelia." Said Hay Lin confused.

"A girl can dream can't she, and besides he does like her!" she sniffed

"That's true and they'd make a cute couple…at least better than Cornelia and him." replied Hay Lin

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" yelled Caleb thoroughly annoyed

"Oh my god Caleb you're here!" cried Hay Lin in surprise. Every one gave her a weird look.

"Anyway Plan HUCAW is in action!" cheered Irma

"Hucaw?" asked Tarnee

"Hook Up Caleb And Will, of course!" said Irma as if it was the most obvious thing.

"and do I get any say in this?" Caleb sighed

"of course not!" exclaimed Irma appalled. Caleb rolled his eyes and left the restaurant hoping this plan would work even if he pretended he didn't like it.

a/n: I am open to all death threats! Their so amusing! giggles any way I'm quite sure you ready to shoot me, I know a Caleb and Will pairing isn't that bad but then add a twist Corny and Matt! Oh my god! Plus this is a Harry Potter Xover it'll get better don't worry! Oh and help weather I should do corny/ron corny/Malfoy corny/OC I'm not sure yet any way R&R!


End file.
